What Just Happened?
by river.in.the.TARDIS
Summary: Jason cheats on Piper... How far will Percy go to make her feel better.
1. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one at camp who hasn't done _it_ yet. Even my boyfriend has done it! I don't like the way the other demi-gods look at me. It's like I'm a mortal invading the place and thy're trying to act like it's a normal camp. I _need_ to lose my virginity and fucking soon too.

I walked into the Zeus cabin looking for Jason only to find him fucking one of my half sisters. They looked at me from his bed with a "deer in the headlights" look. I turned around and slammed the door. I ran away in tears. I didn't know where to go. My cabin wouldn't be a good I idea and my bestfriend Annabeth was always training. I was now running around aimlessly.

I guess I walked by the Posiden cabin because Percy ran out and hugged me. He walked me into his place and sat me down on his bed.

"Piper, Piper. What happened?" he whispered in my ear, still holding me in his strong arms. _WAIT WHAT? No I don't like Percy... I-I can't like Percy._

"Jason cheated with one of my sisters" I sobbed into his shoulder. He looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Oh gods Piper I'm so sorry!" he told me.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into those beautiful green eyes and and stopped crying. We sat there gazing into each others eyes. He looked down a my lips and back. He leaned in and our lips connected. I pulled away and put my face in my hands. Ashamed doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. I decided to let go of the thought. I mean if Jason can go all the way, I guess I can kiss Percy. I looked back up at the beautiful boy and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Percy pulled away "Should you be doing this?" he asked worried.

"Oh my gods your right" I said sadly. He looked down at me lustfully.

"Screw it" he exclaimed.

Once again our lips met but this time we didn't pull away. The kiss got heated and Percy pulled my shirt over my head. He stared down hungrily at my chest. He wrapped his arms around me, unclasped my bra and threw it across the room. He returned to my lips and squeezed my tits roughly. I moaned into the kiss. He pushed me onto my back started grinding his hips into mine. After a few minutes of this he pulled away from my lips and moan loudly. The black haired boy unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the off. He gazed down at my lover half.

"My, my! Someone is excited!" Percy teased as he saw a wet spot on my underwear.

"Shut up Jackson!" I responded.

He stood up and I took this as an opportunity to ride his rock hard dick of its confinements. He laughed then dropped to his knees so his head was level with my lower region. He began to rub my clothed clit. I moan at the touch of his hand. He took this as a sign to completely expose my lower half. He rubbed for a few blissful minutes before he pulled his hand away. I whimpered at the loss of his touch. Soon after his hand was replaced by his tongue. He licked my naughty parts up and down, occasionally stopping to suck the delicate skin. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pushed his head closer to my vagina as he began jacking himself off. He started thrusting his tongue in and out as I felt the edge getting near.

"PERCY! UUHHHHH!" I screamed throwing my head back in pure bliss as... who was that?

"JASON!" Percy and I yelled as the blonde boy walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

I don't know how it happened.. _.._ I swear! One minute I was training the next I was in bed with pipers sister and she walked in. Right after piper left I told the girl to get dressed and leave. After that I put my clothes back on and laid on my bed while I cried. I felt so bad and I wanted to tell Piper how bad i really felt. I mean I know what I did was wrong, but I really lover!

I dried my eyes and ran out of my cabin. I looked everywhere for her. I was really worried. Nobody, not even Annabeth seem to know where she was either. I slowed my run to a walk and called out her name, hoping she would here me and run into my arms. I knew how crazy this seemed but I didn't care. Finally I walked passed cabin three; Percy's cabin. I thought that he might know where she was. Then I heard loud moans coming from inside.

"UUUUUUUUUHHHH! PERCY!"... Who was that? Annabeth was training so it couldn't be her.

"UGH, MORE!" said the voice from inside. Then it hit me _hard._ The voice... It was Piper. I hoped I was wrong.

I decided to go in. I pushed open the door and there where to people over by the bed. The guy was obviously Percy... But the girl was unrecognizable until she looked up and they yelled at me. I ran out heart broken. _How could she do this to me_ I thought. Then I realized; I had done the same thing to her, only I was worse... I did it with her sister of all people! I ran all the way to the edge of the woods, where she couldn't find me. I contemplated jumping into the water and drowning myself, but I realized the neraids would just bring me back to shore. _There goes that idea_ I scolded myself. I heard a rustling sound coming from a few feet away. There was no breeze today so I was worried... That is until I saw who it was.

"Hey" Said Piper softly.

 _She found me... Can't I do anything right!_ I thought. "Yeah... Hey" I replied.

"So..."

"So" I agreed.

"I'm really sorry Jason" she said quietly.

"You shouldn't be, I'm the bad one" I decided.

"No, we both cheated" she responded.

"Yeah, but yours was just payback" I snarled back.

"No, it was... It's just Per-"

"You don't need to explain" I hissed, cutting her off.

"Well then what does this mean for us then?" she asked. I would rather not answer, but I know that I have to.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"Do you want to try again... I mean like start over?" Piper suggested.

"Depends... do you?"

"I don't know"

"I only want whats best for you" I assured her.

"Well I think we need some time to sort things out" She stated, breaking my heart a little bit... But I guess I broke hers completely in half.

"If it's what you want"

"But it's not, but we have to" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok" I said standing up and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper's POV

I didn't go back to Percy. After what just happened I needed to go somewhere I could be alone... Well I was screwed there. All of the cabins had people in them. It was almost time for dinner and I needed to clean up bad!

I walked into the bathroom of my cabin with new outfit and a towel. I had a quick shower and got dressed. When I opened the door I almost ran into a whole gang of my siblings.

"She's such a whore" whispered some.

"I can't believe she would cheat on _him_ " whispered others

"Why would you want anyone else when you have the son of Zeus" I heard one of my sisters say.

"Why are you doing this" I cried tears welling up in my eyes.

"Because the children of Aphrodite may be many things, but cheaters aren't one of them." said Drew walking through the crowd. Man that bitch really got on my nerves, but she was right. As much as it pains me to say it... I did cheat on Jason and the fact that it was after he cheated on me, didn't make it any less wrong.

"Look... You really thing I don't know that?!" I screamed "Jason cheated on me first and it was with her!" I continued pointing at one off the girls in the crowd. Everyone turned and gasped. A few muttered her name.

"She's lying!" she exclaimed with all eyes on her. "Prove it! Prove that he cheated with me!"

"I will" I excaimed. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. I waited a minute before throwing in a gold coin and sending Jason an iris message. "Hey..." I spoke awkwardly.

"Uh... Hi Piper." Jason replied.

"I need you to resolve something for me..."

"Yeah sure anything" He replied a little to quickly.

I pulled my sister into his line of vision. "Is the the one you slept with?"I said bluntly.

"Yeah. Why?" He replied nervously.

"No reason... Bye."

"B-" He said as I ran my hand through the image.

"There you have it!" I exclaimed to my siblings.

Soon the horn blew signaling that it was time for dinner. We all walked out and headed to the dining pavilion. Someone grabbed my waist and my instincts took over. I whipped around and came face to face with Percy Jackson. We were so close that our noses where touching. I pulled back and stared at him. When I turned around to walk away he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Piper" he spoke "I'm sorry about what happened... I couldn't control myself and I just wanted to know that it will never happen again" he sounded genuinely sorry and my heart melted. I got closer.

"Why not?" I asked seductively.

"W-what?" he stuttered, clearly shocked by what I said. He wasn't the only on I mean what had gotten into me?

"You heard me...Why not?" I repeated...Why did I keep doing that?!

"B-because it's...Uh... Wrong" he said staring down at me.

"It doesn't have to be" I was really laying it on thick here. "Meet me in your cabin in 30. I'll leave first then you wait a little bit before following" I ordered.

I sat at my table with my siblings. I pushed my food around my plate. I wasn't hungry. Finally thirty minutes had passed and I stood up. I looked over at Percy and we made eye contact for about 10 seconds before I walked away. I arrived outside his cabin and pushed open the door. Cautiously I walked over to the bed and undressed leaving only my bra and underwear on. Five minutes later Percy walked in.

"What did you-" he said getting distracted my me laying on his bed half naked. He walked over not warring about me seeing his huge erection.

I sat up and greeted him. He sat down next to me and I pushed him onto his back. I straddled his waist and bent down to connect our lips. At the moment the only thing on my mind was him. The kiss got heated fast and I pulled his shirt off and he unclasped my bra. Once that part was done I left a trail of kisses down his torso. When I got to his waist line I undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down in one swift tug. His erection sprang out and rested on his toned abs. I smiled.

"My, my... Someones excited" I mocked.

"Shut up and put it in your mouth already" He replied impatiently.

I slipped my mouth over the head of his penis. I began to bob my head up and down repeatedly. Percy let out a series of low moans and shivers. He tangled his fingers in my hair and guided me along his dick. I pulled away earning a whimper from the black raven haired boy. I swirled my tongue on the head and he bucked his hips causing his cock to slide firther into my mouth than before. I pulled off and looked up at him.

"Your close aren't you" I teased. Percy bit his lip and nodded his head.

I took off my panties and pulled Percy up so he was standing.

"Your turn" I whispered in his ear as I layed down on my back and spread my legs. Percy knelt down so he was level with my pussy. He genitally stroked my clit for a few blissful minutes before sucking it. I laced my fingers in his raven hair and pulled him closer. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan.

"PERCY!" I screamed. Percy looked up and I felt him smirk against my vagina.

He stood up and lined himself up with my pussy. He trusted into me and I let out a cross between a moan and a dying walrus. Percy ignored my sound and thrust in and out faster. I lifted my leg to his shoulder allowing him to go deeper. I moaned as I neared the edge.

UUUUUUUUUGH! PERCY!" I screamed hitting my climax. Percy thrust faster as I pulled him into a kiss and raked my nails along his back. He moaned.

"PIPER I'M GONNA- OOOOOOOH" he screamed releasing his seed deep into me. Percy collapsed next to me and I was pulled coser to him. I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my cabin door. I sat up groggily and glanced down. Piper wiped her eyes and smiled up at me.

"You should check the door" she said getting out of bed.

She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. I got up and got dressed. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Annabeth. Right at that moment I was hit with a sudden realization. What if people saw Piper leaving my place first thing in the morning and thought that I cheated on Annabeth? I had broken it off with the daughter of Athena a few days ago after we started getting into a bunch of fights. We thought it would be best not to tell anyone. If people knew they would start asking why we split and trying to comfort us. Neither of us needed or wanted that so we kept it a secret.

"Uh... Hi" I greeted awkwardly.

"Hi" Annabeth responded with a sigh as she walked in.

"Can I-" I was cut off.

"Percy I still love you" she said quickly.


End file.
